


And the Revelation

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Also hormones, Don't tell her it's icky, F/M, Flynn's adorable, More Fluff, Pregnant!Eve pees a lot apparently, Ray knows way too much, and clumsy, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 weeks have passed and Eve and Flynn need to tell the others about their little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Next up - I'm not sure I'm entirely thrilled with it but I'll let you make your own opinions :)

"You know, maybe we don't have to tell them today. In fact, maybe they already know and we don't have to say anything and we can all just carry on not saying anything and all just know." 

Flynn laughed at Eve's rambled suggestion before replying. "Eve, we both know that they don't know. Come on, we said we were going to tell them as soon as we hit 12 weeks." They'd been awake for about half an hour but neither had moved from the bed, only shuffled closer to one another once they'd realised the other was awake. Flynn lay on his side brushing Eve's hair with one hand while the other met hers, their fingers now tangling together as they spoke. 

Eve sighed in response. They _had_ agreed on telling the others about the baby once they'd had their first scan and were sure there was something to tell. But she couldn't shift the nervousness that came over her whenever she thought about telling them. "I just- It feels weird. Not weird...I dunno. Cass hates babies, Jenkins is gonna go ape over another person invading his Annex, you know I think of Stone as a brother and- oh my god I'm going to have to tell him I'm pregnant..." Her eyes widened in realisation as she spoke. "...and Jones is...Jones." 

"Cassandra will be fine once the baby's here, she might be excited about it all, you never know. Jenkins...okay maybe Jenkins is the one we don't tell. Stone..." he paused again as he attempted to convince her, but Eve noticed panic had slightly glazed over his eyes as he mentioned Jacob. "...maybe you should tell him. I'll- I'll just sit that one out. And Jones...is Jones." Okay so he wasn't sure how this was supposed to be helping her nerves but it had seemed convincing in his head. Flynn focused his ever buzzing mind on the situation at hand, taking in Eve's nervous demeanour and allowing it to guide him. She looked scared and panicked all in one and she need him. Right, she needed him and he needed to take care of her, just like she always did as his Guardian. He took her hand and grasped it properly, locking his eyes with hers. "Look, Eve, we're gonna have to tell them sometime. They need to know, and what if one day I'm out on a mission and they need you with them but it's something dangerous? What are you gonna tell them? There's going to be a point where you can't go out on missions- I know, I know, as much as you hate that idea..." he added at her grimace. "...besides, by that point I think it's gonna be fairly obvious" he stated, nodding towards her little growing bump. "Baggy clothes aren't gonna cut it for the whole nine months. By the way, why are you already wearing baggy clothes? You're barely showing."

Eve rubbed her hand over the slight raise at her abdomen as she replied. "I know. But you can see it from certain angles, I just get paranoid. Plus can you imagine if...whatever wannabe magical badass we face next sees my bump? The magical criminal underworld would have a field day!"

"That's true" Flynn said, nodding as he too protectively placed a hand on her stomach, disentangling their hands. "We gotta keep you safe baby." 

She smiled as he spoke at her slight bump. He'd been talking to the baby pretty much since they'd found out she was pregnant and she adored it. She loved seeing how excited he was by the whole prospect, despite how daunting it was. While she'd spent a lot of the time worrying and panicking about the practicalities of raising a child in a magical Library, he'd been surprisingly strong and calm about it all. Except that one time while they were on their way to their first doctor’s appointment and he'd seen a child in the street and freaked out as it dawned on him that he was about to have one of those. It had taken lots of deep breaths and little soft kisses, which always seemed to compose him, (or at least make his brain fuzzy enough that he'd have to stop thinking for a moment) to calm him down. Eve brushed her fingers through his hair and he craned his head back up to face her. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just- I feel like- ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this. I feel like I already have children and now I'm having to tell them there's another one on the way, but when they're all old enough to, you know...know how it works."

Flynn chuckled at her awkwardness, an amused grin stretching across his face as he spoke. "First of all, are we confirming that you think of them as our kids?...Or not" he added quickly as she glared at him. "Second, are you saying the reason you're nervous about telling them is because it implies, okay more than implies, that we had sex?" 

"No" she lied, scoffing. "Maybe...It's weird!"

"Eve, we've been together for how long now? And we're married. I'm pretty sure they know that's what happens here" he stated, twirling his finger and motioning to the bed. 

"Yeah but this just confirms it" she muttered. "But you're right" she relented, sighing again. "We have to tell them."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right" he replied smugly. 

"Shut up." She batted her hand at him as she rolled her eyes. 

He leaned over and pecked her nose, "by the way, I like you like this." 

"Like what?" she inquired, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"This. Nervous and panic-y. It's cute, and it's a part of you only I get to see."

Eve squinted at him in a mock glare. "Hmm" she voiced simply. She usually hated being referred to as cute or adorable or anything that remotely made her out to be some pretty little lady barely capable of breathing without a man's assistance, but on Flynn it worked. It didn't feel demeaning or offensive, it felt like he meant it and he was right (annoyingly), he was the only one that got to see every little part of her, physically and emotionally. "You know, I feel inclined to say 'ditto' about now." 

"Please" he remarked, eyebrow raised as his smug expression returned. "I'm always adorable." 

This time she couldn't help but laugh animatedly, picking up a throw pillow from by her head and flinging it at him, softly but directly at him nonetheless. "Shut up!" she giggled. 

Flynn took the hit before grabbing the hand that had held her weapon and leaning over her again, moving closer this time so their noses were touching. "Say it" he insisted, his voice slightly hoarse. Eve's heart pounded as his eyes bore into hers, lips brushing across her own as he spoke. 

"Say what?" she whispered.

"Say I'm adorable all the time."

Her eyes still sparkled but she managed to regain some of her spunk as she replied. "You're not _always_ adorable."

"Really" he uttered rhetorically as he pressed his lips to hers, softly enough to make her heart flutter but roughly enough to slightly push her head back into the pillow and eliminate any notion of it being chaste. 

"Fine" she managed to voice as she attempted to regain control of her breathing, though her eyes remained shut. "You're adorable...all the time."

Flynn jerked back and sat up as the last word left her mouth. "HA! I can't believe you caved so quickly!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Haven't you been trained like your whole life not to do that? Man, I _am_ good."

He continued to boast about his persuasive powers with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Eve would've cared or knocked him down a peg or two with a snarky response if she hadn't been so far gone after that embrace. She looped her arm around his neck and pulled him close. "Shut up and kiss me Librarian."

"As you wish Guardian" he breathed, leaning down once more and kissing her, more passionately this time. They melted into one another before Eve slowly traced her lips across his jaw then down his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, the grip allowing her to hold him close. He let out a soft, contented sigh before he realised exactly where she was going with it all and pulled back immediately. "Mm mm" he voiced, shaking his head half in assertion, half in an attempt to snap himself out of his lustrous haze. "No, no no no. We can't do that" he declared wafting his hand between as she frowned and fluttered her eyes open at his sudden movement. 

"Why not?" she asked perplexed and slightly annoyed. 

"Because! It's...icky" he declared as Eve's eyebrows grew to a height he wasn't aware they could. 

"Icky? I'm icky to you?!" 

"No, no. You know, the baby." He motioned to her stomach as he scrunched up his face.

"Our baby is icky?!" 

Flynn groaned as he tried to think of the least offensive way to express his thoughts. "No! No no. It's just- well you know, the baby is...in there. It'd be weird...if I was too." He winced at the last part as realisation dawned on Eve and she just stared at him. 

"Ew" she said after a moment's silence. "Wow. Okay. Please don't say that again."

"Sorry" he mumbled, still wincing. "It's not that I don't want to. I always want to, I mean- not _always_ uh...what I mean is-" he sighed as he broke off in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "Eve, please don't think it's you, generally or because your body's changing. It's just...you know?"

Eve nodded. He didn't need to finish the sentence, she knew. "Yeah. I'm sorry" she muttered as she shuffled closer to him now he'd settled back down against the pillow. "It's the hormones" she whispered, cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest as her finger traced his stomach. 

He grinned as he mumbled into her hair, "bet that's what you tell all the guys."

She batted a hand to his chest which he held onto, lacing their fingers together once more as she looked up into his chestnut eyes. "You're my only guy. For eternity remember?" He smiled lovingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mm by the way, if kissing me is how you'd like to spend eternity, what are we gonna do now this one is on the way?" she asked. 

"Eh" he uttered, "we'll just leave her in a sandbox next to us somewhere."

Eve chuckled at his response. "Her? You think it's gonna be girl?"

"I think I'd like to see what a mini you is like" he teased though his eyes glistened with honesty. 

"Uh yeah, no offence but I'm not sure I could handle two Flynn Carsen's running around."

"Eve, do we need to talk about how adorable I am again?" He felt her body move as she laughed softly and shook her head. He was sure there'd be an eye roll in there somewhere too. He shifted a little and let go of her hand, instead wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "It has been nice though."

"What has?" she asked as her whole body warmed at his embrace. 

"This. It being our thing."

"It's always gonna be our thing, Flynn. That's kinda how DNA works."

"No" he chuckled at her misunderstanding. "I mean it's been nice this being our little secret, just for us to be excited about."

"It has, hasn't it? But you know, you're gonna have to get used to sharing the news, and sharing lots of things actually...like me" she added with a grin.

"What? Well if I'd know that before!" he exclaimed in mock surprise as he cuddled her even more. "No, it'll take some getting used to but I think I'll be okay this time. Besides, I have no doubt you'll make me get used to it."

"Damn right. But you'll always be my dashing Librarian."

"Oh. Good" he replied with a smile. 

She shuffled again, this time as though to get up. "We'd better move or we'll never leave the bed."

"That's not really a bad thing. Although, you're right. Anyway, I'm going to use the bathroom before you decide you need to pee four times in the next fifteen minutes" he teased as he threw the blanket off himself and made to move. 

"Hey that is not fair! I have a tiny...Carsen...minion in me creating involuntary bladder activity!" she replied defensively. Her frown quickly turned into a smug grin however as she watched Flynn leave the bed. In his haste to reach the bathroom first he'd gotten his legs caught in the blanket, made a noise that could only be described as similar to that of a squawking bird and was now in a heap on the floor.

He disentangled himself from the linen, throwing it behind him as he walked away muttering, ignoring her laughter. "Stupid thing." 

* * *

Eve gripped Flynn's hands tightly as they neared the entrance to the Annex's main room. He felt her tense up and stopped on the spot, bringing her to a halt too. "You okay?" 

"Yeah" she nodded meekly. "Just...nervous. You?"

"Same. It all changes from here doesn't it?" 

She nodded again before replying. "It's a good thing though."

"Of course." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her encouragingly, his heart warming as she reciprocated the expression. "Ready?" 

"Ready."

They entered the room and found the three younger Librarians scattered about; Jones flicking through his phone with his legs stretched out across the couch, Jake hunched over the desk in the middle, head in three different books, and Cassandra over by the card catalogue apparently intently focused on it. Jake was the first to notice them, surprisingly looking up from his books and greeting them. "Hey. I didn't know you guys'd be here today" he remarked. "How are you?" They'd known Eve hadn't been well (morning sickness was not fun and not limited to the morning) but obviously hadn't known why, but they'd promised Flynn they'd take care of things if he needed to be home with her. 

"Uh not bad. Better" Eve replied with a smile, now looking between all three of them since they'd gotten the attention of the other two. They'd been worried she could tell, from both their messages and soup-laden visits. 

"Where's Jenkins?" Flynn asked, realising the ever-annoyed caretaker wasn't present. 

"Lab" Jones stated simply. "In the middle of extensive research and would very much appreciate minimal noise since we are Librarians not a travelling circus" he added, apparently quoting the man.

Flynn looked at Eve and lowered his voice as he spoke. "I'll go get him." He made to leave but she tugged on his hand and pulled him back before he could really go anywhere. 

"No. It's okay...you know what, let's tell these guys first. I uh- I want to tell Jenkins."

"Alone? Are you sure? You don't have to."

"No, I know. I just- I realised it might be better this way. Besides, he's less likely shoo me out and mutter about this place being Grand Central Station." 

"You can say it's just because he likes you better" Flynn retorted as Eve grinned slightly. "Which is really weird actually because if you think about it I have all the qualities to be a really likeable perso-" He stopped at Eve's raised eyebrow. "Sorry. Getting away from the point." She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. Yeah, that's what she was suggesting.

"Um guys, can we borrow you a minute...Flynn wants to tell you something" she added hastily, completely putting him on the spot after losing her nerve.

Flynn's eyes widened in bewilderment and he snapped his head towards Eve, for a moment nothing but incoherent sounds came out of his mouth as he attempted to deal with the predicament she had just thrown him in. "Uh...um...w- um...well-" 

"Guys what's going on?" Cassandra asked softly as she made her way down the staircase, her face wracked with concern. 

"Uh well... _we..._ " Flynn emphasised staring pointedly at Eve, "...have something to tell you."

"Yeah Baird just said that" Stone stated, his expression one of both concern and confusion. 

"Uh yeah...um- you know what, you tell them, you were _the_ Librarian." she insisted to Flynn.

"You're the Guardian" he retorted. Just as she was about to respond a book came flying out of nowhere and landed at Flynn's feet. He frowned and bent to pick it up as the others looked up trying to determine where exactly it had come from. _How to Get Your Point Across in 30 Seconds or Less,_ by Milo O. Frank. "Oh my god!" Flynn exclaimed after reading the title to himself and gazing up at the ceiling. "Really?" he shouted up to the air, a look of disbelief evident across his face.

"What?" Eve asked, leaning over to read the title.

"He's telling us to pick it up a little" Flynn muttered to her.

"How does he know? Wait, _does_ he know?" she whispered back. "Or is he just bein-" She was cut off as another book flew at them, this time conveniently falling into her outstretched hands. She read in her head once she glanced down at the cover. _What to Expect When You're-_ Eve raised her eyebrow as she too looked up, not in the least bit impressed. "Subtle" she stated sarcastically. She leaned back towards Flynn and lowered her voice once more. "Should we be concerned about what he knows...or sees?" 

"Nah" he replied, shaking his head but frowning nonetheless. "Okay, maybe" he said more honestly this time, having failed to convince both Eve and himself with his initial response. 

"Hello. Earth to weirdos. What are you guys talking about?" asked a very confused looking Ezekiel.

"Oh. Uh, right. You know what, you know them better" he said to Eve, spinning back round to her, ignoring the eye rolls and groans coming from the other three in the room.

"Wha- well, you're the one who invited them in the first place."

"Um I did not, the Library did. I just decided to go keep them which I didn't at first realise was the intended plan. Anyway, you're the pregnant one!" he blurted out a little too loudly. 

Eve stared at him, her eyes wide with both annoyance and shock as he winced, realising what he'd just said. "Oh way to stick with the plan, Librarian" she scolded, batting his arm. 

"Technically we didn't really have a plan"

"Oh you never have a plan anywa-"

"Guys!" 

"Eve!"

"Flynn" came the cries of three very shocked Librarians, in unison.

The pair stopped their bickering and turned to face the other three who were all staring at them in astonishment. "You- you're pregnant?" Jake finally voiced. 

"Like for real?" Cassandra whispered. 

"Yup" Flynn answered. "Well, technically she is I...am not." He cleared his throat in the awkward silence that followed.

Eve reached for Flynn's hand again and leaned against him, taking in all their reactions. "So? How'd you guys feel about being aunts and uncles?" she asked in a near whisper. She'd barely finished her sentence before a wave of auburn clouded her vision and Cassandra flung her arms around Eve's neck. "Woah" she chuckled, having to let go of Flynn's hand to steady herself. "You're okay with this Red?" she asked leaning back a little to see Cass' slightly teared up face. She nodded and Eve pushed through her own emotions to ask "I thought you hated babies?"

Cassandra sniffled and a slight smile graced her face. "But I love you guys" she said shrugging. Eve smiled back at her, tears filling her own eyes before she pulled her in for another hug. 

Jake walked over to the trio with a grin on his face and winked at Eve. "Congratulations darlin'"  He began to raise his arm in order to bump it with Eve's in their usual way but instead tugged on her arm slightly and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek as they separated. Flynn meanwhile looked as though he was trying to avoid eye contact with Jake but smiled as Jake shook his hand and nodded at him, a silent exchange clearly passing between them. 

Ezekiel was the last to speak, beaming but not moving from his spot. "That's awesome guys. Congrats. Question-"

"No" Flynn and Eve stated simultaneously.

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"You do not get to teach them how to pick pockets or locks or do anything else that is illegal in at least 48 states. Got it?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. I guess I could play the good guy...but it would be cool to have my own apprentice" he added with a smirk.

"You're all really okay with it?" Eve asked in slight disbelief. 

"Of course we are. At least it explains you being sick recently. Wait that is why you've been away right?" Cassandra asked, concern in her voice again.

"Yeah" Eve nodded. 

"Stupid question" Jake began, "but are you guys...happy?"

Flynn looked longingly into Eve's eyes and mirrored the smile he knew was gracing her face. "Ecstatic" he replied, not once taking his eyes off her before he tilted his head and kissed her, feeling her smile grow as their lips met. They parted and looked back happily at the younger three who were currently exchanging looks and trying to process the information. 

"So" Jacob uttered, breaking the silence. "A new LIT." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See! I managed to not make it too long again! Woohoo! I knew I wanted the Library involved somehow so that was one of the earlier ideas. I did think about them just telling them outright but really, how much of anything they do is straightforward and normal? Thanks for reading, anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
